


Not Just For Crayons

by gabrielleabelle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Domestic, Double Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielleabelle/pseuds/gabrielleabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was inspired by <a href="http://st-salieri.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://st-salieri.livejournal.com/"><b>st_salieri</b></a>'s wonderfully <a href="http://st-salieri.livejournal.com/342018.html">hilarious poll</a>, specifically a comment made by <a href="http://gillo.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gillo.livejournal.com/"><b>gillo</b></a>. I had to fudge a bit cause...well...candle wax just doesn't work for removing body hair. I think I kept with the spirit of the idea, though. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not Just For Crayons

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [](http://st-salieri.livejournal.com/profile)[**st_salieri**](http://st-salieri.livejournal.com/)'s wonderfully [hilarious poll](http://st-salieri.livejournal.com/342018.html), specifically a comment made by [](http://gillo.livejournal.com/profile)[**gillo**](http://gillo.livejournal.com/). I had to fudge a bit cause...well...candle wax just doesn't work for removing body hair. I think I kept with the spirit of the idea, though. :)

"You know, I still think this is the weirdest thing ever." Buffy stirred the melty wax concoction with the dollop of black ink.

"Hey," Spike reclined on the bed, already naked. "I don't make fun of _your_ kinks. That thing with the headstone?"

"Okay, _that_ was just a bit of curiosity."

"'Curiosity' is trying it once, not going out every other night for a month to do it."

Buffy stirred harder.

Instead of rebutting his far-too-sensemaking counterpoints, Buffy hopped on the bed and straddled her vampire. Her free hand traveled softly over his slightly fuzzy chest.

"Do you want me to flog you while doing this or something?" Buffy grinned. Just the anticipation had Spike...um...rising to the occasion. She could feel him against her clothed backside.

"Just be ready for a good fucking afterward, Slayer." His hands teased the exposed skin at her hip where her shirt didn't quite reach her jeans.

Hot ebony wax poured onto his chest. His entire body jumped slightly. Buffy reached for the muslin strip.

"Maybe..." Spike's voice was hitched. "Maybe after this we could wax away that landing strip of yours..."

Like hell. Buffy ripped the strip quickly off. Spike cried out in pleasure.


End file.
